As the development of OLED display technology is increasingly mature, a number of consumers experience the great differences between OLED display and conventional LCD display, with a consequent rapid increase in OLED consuming market.
Due to self luminous property of OLED, it is hard to attain many performances such as short response time, high contrast, wide viewing angle, wide color gamut, lightening and thinning, and bendability. In particularly, the bendability of OLED display panels brings a subversive concept to consumers, and thus the flexible OLED display panel becomes development mainstream of OLED in recent years. The flexible OLED display panel is generally formed by bonding a display portion and a foam portion together through optical adhesive and the like. Since the display portion uses polyimide resin as a substrate, and polyimide resin has the same thickness as foam and very thin and soft, which increases the difficulty of lamination process during lamination, and influences on lamination accuracy, thereby reducing production efficiency.